inazumaelevenlatinocfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Elieth Linchenstein
'Linchenstein Elieth' Información Elieth Linchenstein (Elieth Krieg en europeo), es hija de un prodigioso futbolista, que es el capitán de su selección (Inglaterra), y de una famosa modelo estadounidense. Ella es inglesa por su padre y estadounidense por su madre. Un día, nada más nacer ella, dos malechores asesinan a sus padres a pistolazos. A uno de los asesinos lo identifica como Reiji Kageyama y al otro lo desconoce. Jura vengar la muerte de sus padres matando a sus dos asesinos. En la Academia Alius se la conoce como Kuranne, (Doro en europeo). Nació en Inglaterra. Apariencia Ella es rubia platino, casi blanco, lo tiene crespo y muy suave, largo hasta los talones, tapándola el ojo izquierdo, a la misma dirección que Edgar Valtinas. Es pálida, muy pálida (más blanca que la porcelana misma, con la mínima expresión de piel). Tiene la cara afilada, pero con mucho encanto: los ojos rasgados, pequeños y anchos, azules turquesa, como el mar, maquillada con el mismo color de sus ojos, o negro o rojo. Los labios y las uñas, de los mismos colores. Pero lo de los ojos también es una discusión: los tenía azules hasta que fundó sus dos equipos, los ojos se le volvieron rojos como la sangre, tenía mechas rojas por abajo, los labios, el superior lo tenía pintado de negro y el superior de rojo sangre. En la Royal Academy y en la Nueva Royal Academy tenía los dos colores de los ojos, uno de cada color, el ojo rojo era visible a la vista, mientras que el azul estaba tapado por el pelo. En el Diamond Dust tenía las mechas de su pelo por abajo azul turquesa, maquillada de azul, y los labios y uñas de azul eléctrico, verdoso o turquesa, los ojos azules. En el Chaos tenía las mechas rojas por abajo, se le veían los dos ojos, rojos como la sangre, maquillada de negro, uñas, labios... En los Knights of Queen ya tenía los dos ojos azules, pero el ojo izquierdo ha sido tapado por el cabello otra vez. De vez en cuando los ojos o bien se le ponen rojos, de un color o azules. De ropa usual tiene al principio una cazadora, botas, adornos góticos y demás, negro. Ahora usa una camiseta de Inglaterra (entera) sin mangas o tirantes, se le ve el ombligo, un pantalón vaquero de pitillo y unas sandalias negras, o lleva el uniforme de su equipo, Knights of Queen. Es de estatura alta, es alta y delgada. Tiene piercings en las orejas, uno a un lado del ombligo. En la fiesta de los Knights of Queen (su equipo) con el Inazuma Japón, un vestido bastante escotado, negro, unas sandalias altas, negras. Suele ir con estilo, su principal accesorio son unas gafas plateadas de sol de marca. Es muy atractiva y tiene locos a todos los chicos. Personalidad Ella es una chica temperamental, fácilmente irritable, le gusta salirse con la suya, no tiene pelos en la lengua a la hora de expresar lo que piensa y le gusta llevar siempre la razón. Es increíblemente sádica, totalmente despiadada y demasiado pendeciera y malhablada. Es una chica fría, seria, cruel, calculadora, violenta, agresiva, impulsiva y de carácter explosivo. Guarda un rencor contra la vida y contra sí misma. Está seriamente traumatizada por la muerte de sus padres, de su entrenadora Lucciana Badano, por Ray Dark, aquel hombre que la torturó. Es cínica, se va de los sitios sin pagar, es creída, es rencorosa, es egoísta, todo le importa muy poco, no le importa el bienestar de otros, es borde muchas veces, tiene muy mal carácter, se burla de la gente, es irrespetuosa, es manipuladora, presumida, muy posesiva con todo lo que sea suyo, se cree la ama del mundo, es envidiosa, es mezquina, es entrometida, es siniestra, es adusta, puede hacer mucho daño verbalmente y físicamente, es malintencionada, es arrogante, es insolente... Cuando Ray Dark y ese otro malechor asesinaron a sus padres, tomó ese carácter. En el orfanato, como allí no tenía amigos, la señalaban con el dedo, se reían de ella y decían que era rara, pues empezó a tomar una actitud emo, antipática, egoísta, fría y vengativa con todo el mundo. Cuando ya estaba en el Exchange se le empezaron a bajar los humos un poco. Pero cuando la entrenadora Badano murió asesinada por la Academia Alius, ella se traumatizó, empezó a tomar odio a la Academia Alius. Pero cuando la echaron las culpas de que la entrenadora Badano hubiese muerto, ésta se unió a la Academia Alius, empezando a tomar una actitud malvada, antagonista, destructiva y cruel, matando a mucha gente, destruyendo cuidades y robando bancos. Después de destruir tanto, Ray Dark la raptó, la usó, la torturó y la intentó matar una vez, lloraba mucho y todo el tiempo porque su vida era un asco, infeliz y hosca en la Royal Academy y en la Nueva Royal Academy. En la Academia Alius, en el Diamond, tomó una actitud indiferente y egoísta, en el Chaos era la típica antagonista. En el TFI, cuando estaba en los Knights of Queen, era pija y presumida, se enfada bastante con el Inazuma Japón y les humilla, vilipendia, abusa de ellos, sobre todo de las tres gerentes, sobre todo de la última, pero luego cambia un poco y ayuda a combatir las fuerzas del mal. Por otro lado, es inteligente, es astuta, es perseverante, es de altas calificaciones, es objetiva, es osada, es valiente y es muy atrevida. Historia Ella proviene de una familia de gran prestigio, con sus diez empresas, adinerada, pero que muy adinerada. Su padre era un futbolista profesional y capitán de su equipo (Inglaterra), mientras que su madre era una hermosa y famosa modelo estadounidense, por lo cual es inglesa por su padre y estadounidense por su madre. Sus padres, un día se conocen en una entrevista. A las tres semanas de salir juntos, él le pidió a ella matrimonio. Ésta aceptó, y se casaron. Pero, ocurrió una desgracia: dos malechores asesinaron a sus padres, uno lo identificó como Reiji Kageyama y el otro lo desconoce. Esto la sentó tan mal que se propuso en mente asesinar a los dos malechores. Después de esta tragedia, el dinero queda a manos de su tío Aaron Adams, su tío, aunque ella no sabe que tiene un tío, porque se pensaba que toda su familia había muerto, y eso es cierto, pero le queda algún pariente lejano. La enviaron a un orfanato, donde las monjas eran crueles con los niños, algunos días les dejaban sin comer y les castigaban duramente e incluso les podían llegar a torturar por una pequeña infracción. Allí nadie fue amigo de Elieth, porque éstos decían que era rara, se reían de ella y la señalaban por vestir de negro. Elieth se hartó de esto al cabo de seis meses y huyó a Japón para esconderse. Pasó desapercibida por todo el mundo, hasta que una chica de unos dieciocho años, que era entrenadora de un equipo llamado Exchange, la buscaba porque necesitaban una capitana para ese equipo, que era exclusivo para chicas. El nombre de aquella entrenadora era Lucciana Badano, hermana mayor de Chiara Badano. Al ingresar en el equipo, aprendió a jugar al fútbol a una manera muy rápida y alucinante, que no dudaron en nombrarla capitana. Allí conoció a Ringo Kudou, Loreena Valtinas, Sanae Amaterasu, Rika Urabe y a la hermana menor de la entrenadora, Chiara Badano. Se llevaron muy bien. El equipo ganaba todos los partidos. Un día la Academia Alius atacó al equipo Exchange, mataron a la entrenadora Lucciana. Éstas lamentaron su muerte, y se traumatizaron bastante, espelialmente su hermana Chiara y ella. Elieth propuso vengarse de la Academia Alius, por haber matado a su entrenadora Lucciana, quien la había querido más que nadie. Las chicas del equipo empezaron a echarse las culpas de que la entrenadora hubiese muerto a manos de la Academia Alius, y las culpas recayeron sobre ella, quien era capitana del equipo. Esto a Elieth no le gustó nada, y decidió vengarse de ellas uniéndose a la Academia Alius, que formó los dos equipos Hermandad Oscura y Corvus Corax, que en ellos también era la capitana, junto con Ringo Kudou, Loreena Valtinas y Chiara Badano, en contra de Rika Urabe y Sanae Amaterasu. Allí empezaron a matar gente, a destruir cuidades e institutos enteros y a robar bancos. En el partido de CCC de Osaka contra Corvus Corax, ganó el Corvus Corax, y Elieth mató a la capitana del equipo de CCC de Osaka, Sanae Amaterasu, de un potente balonazo. La gente se quedó impresionada por la gran fuerza de Kuranne (que Elieth se hacía llamar), y traumatizada por la muerte de Sanae. Después de haber destruido tanto, Reiji Kageyama la raptó para que perteneciera a la Royal Academy, cuyo capitán era Kidou Yuuto, y torturarla. Fue torturada por Reiji, mandándola a hacer el trabajo sucio, la usaba para sus malvados planes, porque éste munca se manchaba las manos, no, tenía que usar a otras personas. En el partido contra Zeus, Jirou Sakuma, Kojiro Genda y ella quedaron lesionados, perdiendo contra el Zeus sin poder marcar un solo gol. Los tres estuvieron un largo tiempo en el hospital, lesionados y sin poder hacer nada. Ella estaba lesionada de la pierna derecha, del brazo izquierdo, le sangraba todo, le dolía mucho todo al moverse y estaba hecha polvo. Un día, un extraño personaje llamado Fudou Akio, les recluta de nuevo para la Nueva Royal Academy. Les da la charla, les ayuda a enfadarse y vuelven al equipo, y le echan en cara a su ex-capitán Kidou, que es un egoísta, que habían sido derrotados por el Zeus y él en la gloria... En el partido contra el Raimon, quedaron en empate los dos equipos, pero éstos (Genda, Sakuma y ella), usaron sus técnicas prohibidas tres veces, Genda con Colmillos de Pantera, Sakuma con Pingüino Imperial y ella con Calavera del Infierno. Ellos dos tuvieron que volver al hospital, ella también se había lesionado, pero no tuvo que volver al hospital: en la Academia Alius la curaban todas las heridas y lesiones. Ella estuvo triste por la lesión de su amado Genda (que creyó que las técnicas prohibidas mataban al que las usase). Un chico, llamado Suzuno Fuusuke, (Gazelle) la preguntó que qué la pasaba. Ella se lo contó todo y él le prometió que se iban a vengar muy pronto. Ella se enamoró de Suzuno (Gazelle) y viceversa, que era el capitán de su nuevo equipo, el Diamond Dust. Quedaron en empate los dos equipos a 2-2, el Raimon y el Diamond Dust. Entonces deciden unirse a Haruya Nagumo (Burn), el capitán de Prominence, y éste les propone hacer un equipo, cual se llamaría Chaos. Unen sus fuerzas, ganó el Chaos contra el Raimon, 11-7, pero el partido no terminó: Xen, su jefe, les dijo que no se podían unir dos equipos de la Academia Alius, y les castigó duramente. Cuatro meses después, recibe una carta de que la aceptaban en el equipo de su país (Inglaterra), que ese equipo se llamaba Knights of Queen, junto con Loreena Valtinas. Cuando llegaron, su capitán, Edgar Valtinas, se enamoró de ella, pues era el hermano mayor de Loreena Valtinas, su mejor amiga y de Melody Valtinas, su hermana de catorce años de edad., el capitán de su equipo, todo un caballero, de clase alta, como ella y muy guapo, y ésta empezó a sentir lo mismo hacia él. Habían ganado los tres partidos, y se fue a las mundiales junto a su equipo. Allí conoce a Edurne Maretth, Mark Kruger, Dylan Keith, Tiago Torres, Bárbara Dante, Fidio Aldena... Dylan y Mark Kruger se enamoran de ella, y viceversa, con lo cual muchas veces le impide tener una relación normal con Edgar, y esto provocó que Edgar se enfadara muchas veces con ella.Cuando se enteró por televisión de que Inazuma Japón había ganado a los Dragones de Fuego (dónde estaban sus amigos del alma), se enfadó bastante con el Inazuma Japón, los vilipendia y humilla bastante, abusaba de las tres gerentes, sobre todo de Camellia, y más en la fiesta que había organizado su novio Edgar. En el partido contra Inazuma Japón, gana su equipo, Knights of Queen, 3-2. Un día, cuando los demás capitanes venían al hotel de concentración de los Knights of Queen, jugaron un amistoso. Pero cuando Demian, el capitán del equipo Crepúeculo de los vampiros raptó a Elieth, que eso consistió en tocarla la frente con el dedo índice y dejarla medio zombi y que obedeciera las órdenes del perveso Demian. Éste quería a Elieth para castigarla por su arrogancia perpetua, para coger su sangre para resucitar al malvado Rey de los Vampiros, (que esto consistía en morderla el cuello, lo tenía que hacer el capitán que es Demian) y matarla. Sus amigos no permitieron eso, y fueron a ir a rescatarla hacia a la Tierra Muerta, el reinado de los Vampiros. Jugaron contra los vampiros, y ganaron. Pero era demasiado tarde: Elieth había muerto en el campo de energía negativa que había hecho Demian para mantenerla inconsciente y que tuviera alucinaciones. Edgar lloró su muerte, y sus amigos también, hasta que ella despertó del sueño hacia la muerte, y todos se llevaron una gran alegría. Demian, que no lo soportaba, les hizo la revancha, tirando un balón negro a los humanos amenazando que destruían ciudades y mataban gente si no venían a jugar al Estadio Hiedra. Vinieron, pero en ésta jugó Elieth. Ganaron de nuevo, Demian, que no sabía perder dos veces, intentó matar a Elieth, pero falló y mató a su amiga de la infancia, Ringo Kudou. Ringo muere, diciéndole a Elieth que nunca la olvidase, muriendo en el hospital. Elieth se traumatizó aún más con esto, y como su tío Aaron Adams, el entrenador de los Knights of Queen, no vio esto normal, la llevó al psicólogo, porque entre de que la raptan los vampiros, lo de Ray Dark, que éste la pidió que la perdonase, pero ella siempre estará cabreada con él, porque la torturó, la usó para sus planes malvados y estuvo a punto de matarla en una ocasión y lo de la muerte de su amiga de la infancia, Ringo. Sufrió mucho en el psicólogo. La última que se la había visto era en el partido de Pequeños Gigantes contra Inazuma Japón. Ella estaba del lado del Inazuma Japón, porque tenía algunos amigos allí y en Pequeños Gigantes no, junto con su novio Edgar y sus demás amigos. Cuando Inazuma Japón gana, ella desaparece junto con sus amigos y no se la vuelve a ver más. Un día, accidentalmente, Elieth se encontró con su antiguo novio, Kojiro Genda, que él la iba a echar un sermón, porque la había visto en la tele, agarrándose del brazo de su querido Edgar, y Genda se había puesto de mala gaita. La dio un beso en la boca, la dio una bofetada en la cara, la llamó estúpida, salió corriendo llorando y la dijo que volvería a por ella. Pero a Elieth le gustaba más Edgar. Su amor por él había crecido, cada vez más y más. Su amor por Edgar era más fuerte que por el de Genda. Edgar y ella salían juntos, cada vez se amaban más, hasta que él la propuso matrimonio, a los 19 años de edad. Tuvieron una hija, Aremy Valtinas. Galeria EdgEth Kiss.png|EdgEth Kiss Mom alaways be with you....jpg|Mom alaways be with you... (Mamá siempre estará contigo). Woman in the mirror.jpg|Pretty woman in a mirror Edgar and Elieth AGAIN.png|Edgar and Elieth AGAIN! Look back.jpg|Call me baby... Valtinas's family.jpg|Valtinas's family (La familia Valtinas). Elieth llorando por la muerte de su entrenadora Lucciana Badano, años atrás en el Exchange.jpg|Elieth llorando por la muerte de su entrenadora Lucciana Badano, años atrás en el equipo Exchange Love, love, love....jpg|Love, love, love... Elieth Linchenstein.JPG|Elieth Linchenstein (Elieth Krieg), "Demi" Edgar and Elieth's moment.jpg|Edgar and Elieth's moment Su amado Edgar.jpg|Su amado Edgar Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes rubios Categoría:Personajes bajo el control de Ray Dark Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Chicas enamoradas de Valtinas Edgar Categoría:Capitán Categoría:Ex-capitán Categoría:Jugadores de la Royal Academy Categoría:Personajes que estuvieron lesionados Categoría:Jugadores de la Nueva Royal Academy Categoría:Jugadores de los Caballeros de la Reina Categoría:Academia Alius Categoría:Jugadores del Diamond Categoría:Jugadores del Caos Categoría:Chicas populares Categoría:Personajes de familias ricas Categoría:Personajes extranjeros Categoría:Personajes con distinto color de ojos Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Participantes del TFI Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Personajes con 15 años Categoría:Capitanes